


Zlatan Ibrahimovic imagine

by etno95



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Christmas Party, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etno95/pseuds/etno95





	Zlatan Ibrahimovic imagine

Zlatan Ibrahimovic

Imagine you work for the PSG as community manager and promote the team on the social media.

You’re not really a football fan and this is not your dream job, you think that you promote shallow player too much paid for what they do.

You have free tickets with your job but you never went to a game.

You’re the only one in the office who isn’t excited about the fact that you have a Christmas party with the team.

You would have preferred to stay at home and watch a movie but you are at the party, wearing a cute dress with high heels and a nice make-up.

You are standing with your colleagues texting your best friend because you aren't excited at all.

The players arrive like the North Korean dictator in front of his population as you think.

There is a dinner and you have to look for where you have been placed.

Here you are.

At the same table as your favorite player,

ironic of course :

Zlatan Ibrahimovic.

You sigh seeing it.

You sit next to him and fake a smile.

You aren’t enjoy at all, and you think about how long the evening is going to be.

Zlatan stares at you.

He salutes you and start to talk with you.

He isn’t as bad as you think.

He is nice and funny he compliments you a lot.

The evening pass super-fast. He drives you home.

And you invite him to come into your apartment with you.

You finish the night with Zlatan Ibrahimovic in your living room, drinking some wine and talking about your childhood.


End file.
